


Quarantined to Boredom

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Card Games, Demons, Drinks, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Party Games, Quarantine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Don't summon a card demon to fulfill sexual desires.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Quarantined to Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



**Quarantine – The Summoning**

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Yugi’s mouth hanged open, staring in disbelief that his lover, Yami, not Seto this time, gone and done something really stupid. All because of some dumb ritual spell that he wanted to try during their sexual playtime. Summon some demon from the void of where all cards go when they’re waiting to be called that weren’t of the happy kind and get yourself a wish into your desire. Well, this demon was supposed to give them a great night of sex and help release the stress plaguing Kaiba’s shoulders now that school being over, and no world crisis needed to be solved. What else were they going to do? Enter a sex shop for boring toys? No, just release an entire horde of the same demon that stole the spell card: Multiply from Yugi’s deck.

Yami covered Yugi’s mouth and shushed him. “You’ll wake Seto.” Yami looked over next to see their taller lover continued to look like they’re dead in the zone of sleep. This was supposed to be a surprise when all three woke up. Yami and Yugi had everything planned out. Have the demon make a beautiful paradise with a forest full of Yami and Yugi duplicates dressed in nice outfits. One Yugi was going to be in a butler outfit, holding a tray that would’ve had a nice cup of lavender tea to help the state of mind. Another Yugi would be in a white toga fanning a giant palm tree over Kaiba’s face, making sure they’re enjoying themselves with the cool fake breeze, and there would be lovely compliments. Yami would be in his pharaoh outfit, sitting in his lap, feeding him grapes. Another Yami would be with another Yugi making out, making sure their lover was enjoying the show with their dinner before the aftermath where all three would get fucked. Everything was set up perfectly, until the cost that came with the little imp. Now, they’re stuck here in the mansion for the entire weekend, because Yami had the time on earth stamped for two days. Gods know what’s going to happen during that time.

**Quarantine – Day 1 – Party Games**

Yugi groaned, staring at the card deck in front of him. When Yami said they should make this time useful to advance their skills in other areas of cards, he thought they were going to play a round of Go Fish or Slap Jack. No, he was way off base. The deck of cards came with red drinking cups, and said cups had alcohol from Germany in them. He pushed three of the cups within his reach aside and opted in for any kind of juice and no, not gin with added juice. Drinking wasn’t his forte and neither was blurry lines of dubious sex. Yami didn’t get the memo. He was already playing slapjack by himself and continuously hitting the table and drinking up the cups in front of him like they were going to fall off the face of the planet. Kaiba wasn’t amused. “You’re going to pay for my table if you keep-“ Yami grabbed him by the shirt and brought him in for a kiss. Yugi placed his forehead in his hand, wondering where did everything go wrong?

Kaiba pulled away and pushed Yami back into the chair. “You’ve had way too much to drink. Sit your pharaoh butt down and keep your shirt on.” He goes to the kitchen and returns with a glass water, and thankfully Yami did stop trying to unbutton his jacket. He forced the cup into Yami’s hands and wouldn’t let the poor pharaoh get up till he finished drinking it. Someone had to make sure the ancient Egyptian drunk man had to balance out his alcohol and hydration intake. Yugi looked up to see the stubborn Yami sulk into sadness that the party game was ruined because of responsible adulting. Yugi stands up and goes over to his lover’s shoulders, giving them a massage and kissed the back of his head. Kaiba sighed and took his place next to the two, giving Yugi’s shoulder a loving squeeze.

**Quarantine – Day 2 – Board Games For Bored People**

“I’m bored!” Yami shouted to the heavens. He flopped over onto the couch and screamed something incoherent into the cushion. Yugi patted Yami’s head and told him that the demons will be gone by tonight and they could play an actual board game to bypass the time. Yami looked up and asked, “What do you suggest? A game of LIFE? We’re already living that one! Minus the fact that we don’t have two cars to fill up our six boys and two boys in!”

Kaiba entered the room just in time to hear the complaining. He didn’t have the game of LIFE in hand. Worse. He had the Monopoly: God Cards limited edition set instead. A gift from Pegasus to signify peace, happiness, and craziness to the endeavors of the three. He wanted to throw it out, still not forgiving the man that locked his soul to a cross in some Hellish world of cards. “If you had summoned the demon responsibility from the start then maybe my blood pressure wouldn’t be so high right now, and you two are making me open this garbage.” But playing fictional billionaires wouldn’t lower it any? Kaiba’s sense of humor must be stretched thin if going from real life high stakes to fictional ones would make things any better for them.

Yugi grinned evilly. Kaiba gulped and wondered what that entitled. When Yugi grinned like that, things tend to move into a direction that could be considered good for all three of them or satisfying for just him. “How about we make a bet? You know I do like bets and wagers.” Ryou and his Yami’s influence started to rub off on Yugi, and Kaiba wasn’t sure if he liked that either. Might have to ban Yugi from going over to Ryou’s house to hang out. Yami on the other hand, poked his head up to see Yugi was already talking about the terms and what everything entitled too. Kaiba saw the shit eating grin on his face too. Great, Kaiba didn’t want to know where his ass was going to land after all the losing, he was about to endure.

Endured he did. Stuck in the middle of the bed with Yami pounding into his ass and Yugi is giving him a nice face fucking. Not sure if Kaiba really considered this a loss for him or anyone. Everyone a winner here and the only sore loser whining noises are that of winners. Kaiba stuck by this statement. The only thing getting him through this euphoria of insanity. Good news when the ending comes though! Kaiba will be sleeping fully and peacefully.

**Quarantine – The Ending**

“Thank the GODS no one died!” Yami let out a deep breath when he stepped out into the busy streets of Domino City where everyone acted suspiciously lively. Later the group found out that the demon that was summoned was just really horny and wanted to fill everyone’s desires to satisfy their hunger. Can’t say the same for the female citizens when nine months come around and babies are popping out everywhere and lottery ticket holders will all of a sudden be buying condos, but who cares? Everyone was happy. Everyone fucked till they couldn’t fuck anymore. Everyone got what they wanted. Nothing went wrong here. Nothing.

Yugi looked through Yami’s new deck he had been working on and rubbed his face when he saw something he liked. Ideas are pouring out of his mouth and onto the table with each angelic card he flipped over. “Maybe not some demons, but what about these angels? They’re graceful and could provide charity, nourishment, and fulfill the dream paradise without the-HEY!” Yami and Kaiba snatch the cards off the table and ran away with them. They both had enough divinity fucked into them for one year, and not everyone was small and energized. Yugi sighed and pouted. Unbelievable his lovers were acting like children. He just wanted to have some fun. Always the quiet ones that have the best ideas, but also lead to an eternal punishment they told him from afar. Oh well. He gives chase to the bedroom. No need to not assume that was where everyone went. He just knew.


End file.
